


What Is Going On Here?!

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I’m not one for long fics I’m afraid, M/M, Pak is Saudi’s Personal Guard, Pak is a dumbass, Pre-Relationship, Saudi’s suspicious, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pak has been Saudi’s Personal Guard for almost all of his life. He’s also hidden a secret from her for almost all of his life; he wants, more than anything in the world, to marry her. He knows that’s can’t happen, but it doesn’t stop him from hoping. But now, Saudi’s going to choose a Fancy Shmancy Royal Husband and leave him behind and a handsome stranger who was supposed to be one of Saudi’s suitors is trying to woo Pak instead. What’s he going to do now?!
Relationships: China/Pakistan, Pakistan & Saudi Arabia, Pakistan/Saudi Arabia, Saudi/Kuwait (kinda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	What Is Going On Here?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukesAndNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukesAndNoodles/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dude!! (Yes i know it’s actually on Monday but you’re probably not gonna see this on time so) This is just a prologue kinda thing, Imma leave the actual fic to you, but here’s my Small Brain Addition to the magnificent Royalty Au that might be the best thing to happen to me since Babysitter Au.

_Pak and Princess Saudi were strolling through the castle grounds and holding hands. Suddenly, they stopped to look at the King’s impressive flower gardens._

_“Bak!! I’m going to make you a flower crown!!,” Saudi said._

_“Really?,” Pak asked her._

_“Of course!,” Saudi replied. With that, she went to work making the flower crown, braiding the flowers together. Pak knew he shouldn’t be appreciating how pretty she looked, but he did anyway. He knew he would never be allowed to marry her, with the class difference between them. Saudi was a princess, and he was only a mere peasant that got lucky when he got hired as a guard. He knew all that, but Saudi simply looked so_ **_beautiful_ ** _sitting there surrounded by flowers that it gave him a boost of courage._

_“P-Princess Saudi?”, Pak said, hesitantly._

“Yes, Bak?”

“ _Um, uh, shoot, uh, do you think, uh-”_

“Bak? Bakistan? BAK!”

Pak jolted awake. 

* * *

“Ye-Yes, Princess Saudi?” he said, trying to act like he didn’t just fall asleep when he was supposed to be guarding the Princess’s chambers as she slept.

“Did you fall asleep?”, Saudi asked. 

Pak sweat nervously, “Uh no?”. He cleared his throat. He continued a bit more confidently, “No, of course not, I would _never_ do that! My only job is protecting you and I would _never_ forgive myself if I fell asleep when I was doing that!” He looked at Saudi, waiting for a reply.

“Hamza?,” Saudi asked. Pak felt a jolt go down his spine. That was the first time the Princess called him by his actual name! Maybe he did have a chance!

“Uh, yes?,” he replied, trying not to seem too eager.

“Sometimes I wish you would take a break from protecting me and take care of yourself,” Saudi said. He was _not_ expecting that.

“What do you mean?,” Pak asked, confused.

“Never mind, you wouldn’t get it,” Saudi said. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a maid coming in.

“Princess Saudi! You’re awake!,” she exclaimed. “Aren’t you excited?! You’re gonna meet your suitors today! Big day, isn’t it?” Saudi mumbled something that Pak didn’t hear. Apparently the maid didn’t either because she said, “Did you say something Princess?”

“No, no, nothing!,” Saudi said and went in to her chambers, presumably to get ready for the day. “I’ll see you later Bak.” She looked sad for some reason Pak couldn’t understand. After all, she was going to choose her husband today, she should be happy! Pak decided to not think of uncertain things and instead waited for Saudi to get ready.

* * *

When Saudi was done, she and Pak walked to where the suitors’ chambers were, so Saudi could get an opportunity to talk to them before the big ceremony. He left Saudi to mingle, but still stood a little behind her so he could protect her if he needed to. 

“Hey there!,” an unfamiliar voice said. Pak jumped. He didn’t even notice them sneaking up on him! He turned around and-

 _His breath hitched._ This man might’ve been the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life!

“What’s your name?,” the man continued.

“Uh, it’s, um, Pakistan.”

“A beautiful name, to match a beautiful face! I’m China.” Pak stared. _Did China just flirt with me?,_ he thought, incredulously. “If I didn’t know the King had a daughter, I would think that you’re the Prince. Though, of course, you’re already the Prince of my heart!,” China said and _winked_ . _Was that a pickup line?!_ Pak opened his mouth to ask exactly that, but China started talking again. “I’ll see you later, lovely!,” he said, and was gone in the blink of an eye. Pak turned around, ready to tell Saudi how ridiculous that was and found Saudi already looking at him.

“Do you know China, Bak?,” Saudi said. Her eyes held emotions that Pak couldn’t decipher.

“No!,” Pak replied.

Saudi just squinted at him and said, “Mhm sure.” Before Pak could defend himself, she turned back around and continued her conversation with Kuwait.

 _What is going on here?!,_ Pak thought. Though he didn’t know that yet, that was what he was going to think _a lot_ over the course of the next few days, starting from when he would find a note written in Mandarin in his room later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
